That Sheet
by datawolf39
Summary: John wants to know why Sherlock likes to roam in that sheet.


**A/N yet another John and Sherlock centric one-shot. I've started so many of them so a lot more one****-shots seem to be in the future.  
**

* * *

"Sherlock, put some clothes on!" John yelled as he came down the stairs to find the genius lounging in nothing but a large white sheet.

"Boring!" Sherlock retorted not moving at all.

John sighed, resigning himself to the fact that Sherlock was a child in the guise of a man as he went into the kitchen to make some tea.

When he finished he sat one cup in front of Sherlock and sipped his own.

They sat in silence for exactly three minutes before Sherlock shouted "Bored!"

John looked over at him. He wondered just why Sherlock liked being dressed in that sheet so much. He shook that thought away lest Sherlock read it on his face and said, "And?"

"Do something entertaining." he commanded.

John rolled his eyes. Luckily at that moment Lestrade rang for help on a case.

The next day John was doing the laundry and he happened to find that one of Sherlock's sheets was in the basket. That led him back to the memories that he had of his flatmate in the sheet. He washed the clothes and then took the sheet up to his room.

Sherlock was at the lab and would be for the next few hours at least so this was the perfect chance to see why the mad man loved roaming the flat starkers under a sheet. John stripped his clothing, washed off a bit in the bathroom, and then wrapped himself in the sheet.

The sheet felt lovely against his skin. It was so smooth and it caressed his skin like a lover. No wonder Sherlock wandered around naked underneath the thing it was bloody fantastic.

He fixed the sheet more securely around him.

An hour later he was finished folding the laundry and was still secured within the folds of the sheet. He figured he might keep it after all Sherlock was always taken his possessions, for science the man would say, it was only fair that he get something in return.

Then he heard his phone.

-Come to Scotland Yard immediately. If inconvenient still come. SH

For a second John debated the merits of getting dressed. On one hand, he would save himself embarrassment on the other hand he could surprise Sherlock for once and have a great time to boot. John weighed the options. He grabbed his wallet and phone, tied a few knots in the sheet to make it secure as possible and went outside to hail a cab for the most awkward ride of his life.

When he arrived he went strait to Lestrade's office purposely not noticing any reactions as he walked and sure enough Sherlock was there as was the DI and Sally. "Sorry I'm late. Traffic was absolutely horrid." he said. Greg and Sally looked at him and then in an almost comical fashion did a double take as they took in his attire.

Sherlock of course failed to look up until he saw that the two Yarders were distractedly looking at his flatmate. So he turned to look and...

"John!" he choked out.

John smiled apparently he had surprised him.

Sherlock swallowed. "Are you wearing any pants?" He asked.

John smiled again. "No," he responded. Then with nonchalance he added, "I see why you like this so much Sherlock, it's quite comfortable. Oh and I'm keeping the sheet." When it appeared that Sherlock would protest John glared at him. "After all the things you've taken from me-" he started only to be interrupted by Sherlock scoffing in disbelief. "My jumper, my watch, my=" he cut off once more when Sherlock's hand raised in surrender.

'Two rare accomplishments in one day' John thought to himself happily.

John's phone sounded and he saw he had a text.

-Really Doctor Watson. Has my brother rubbed off on you so efficiently that you can no longer behave like an adult? MH

John laughed. He knew that Mycroft wasn't quite as exasperated as he sounded purely because he worded the text almost identically to what he had said to them at the palace. He handed the phone off to Sherlock who took it and couldn't help but smirk.

Minutes later Mycroft received a text message in reply.

-We solve cases together, he blogs about them, and now he forgoes his pants. I can safely say that I have rubbed off on him so I wouldn't hold out any hope about acting like adults. SH


End file.
